<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromise | Kylo Ren A.U. by lifeofsith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370613">Compromise | Kylo Ren A.U.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsith/pseuds/lifeofsith'>lifeofsith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Blood, Compromise, Dark, DarkKylo, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Hate, Knives, Kylo, KyloRenXOriginalCharacter, LeiaOrgana - Freeform, LukeSkywalker, Ren - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Romance, Rosetico, Smut, Snoke - Freeform, Solo, Violence, adamdriver, armitagehux - Freeform, arrangedmarriage, enemiestolovers, enemy, finn - Freeform, hansolo, kyloren - Freeform, mafia, partners, poedameron - Freeform, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsith/pseuds/lifeofsith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>| "This is a sacrifice you have to take. For the family"<br/>“I didn’t know I’d have to sign my life away." |</p><p>Deja was taught how to throw a knife at the same time she was learning to read and write. Her entire life has revolved around the family business and doing whatever she needed to do to keep herself and those around her safe. But when her father's men are getting continuously killed by the same rival family, a compromise is made. The only way to end the war between the families is by conjoining them.<br/>It's the last thing Deja would ever want to do, but for her family, she'd do anything.<br/>Would it be worth it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deja</p><p>The rich dark leather crinkled as I stood up from the small armchair. It was freezing in this damn office, but I was fuming with rage, so I didn't even notice. Nothing had set me off like this in a long time. Nothing.</p><p>The small blade I twirled around in my hand was getting dangerously close to slicing open my palm. But I knew better than that. I knew how to control myself.</p><p>Clearly, others couldn't.</p><p>The frigid spotless floors showed my reflection back to me as I glared down at the floor. Hell was so far away, and I couldn't wait to get there. Hopefully, it would be sooner rather than later.</p><p>I took careful steps across the hardwood as I moved towards the wide bookcase that towered over me. It was packed with thick books full of old knowledge that was probably impractical now. Even after many pointless arguments, my father still saw use in keeping them. He said they instilled the thought that we were both powerful and knowledgeable.</p><p>In my eyes, you didn't need countless shelves to prove that.</p><p>Running a finger over the spines of the useless paper, I continued my slow stalk among the literature planning out what to say. I was caught off guard right now, and I didn't like it.</p><p>I always knew something like this was bound to happen. The businesses my family was involved in always came with deals like this. Contracts or promises that would cover up someone's wrongdoing. Fixing the issue before it blew up and got way out of proportion. </p><p>Usually, I wasn't involved with things like this. I did the dirty work behind the scenes, never up front like this. Unlike my mother or sister, I was actually useful to my father. I actually knew what I was doing. I actually gave a damn about what went on around here. Maybe it came with being the firstborn.</p><p>My mother thinks it's because she didn't coddle me enough as a child as she did for Cecelia or Charles. I think it's because my father was gone away on business and I was too damn curious about it to care what my mother said. I had always found him and the work he did extremely fascinating. That's why when I was old enough, I got roped into the businesses.</p><p>Sometimes I regretted my decision to join. Like on days like today. Days when I wished I would have kept hidden in the background or used as part of the poster boasting of our great family.</p><p>The slow clicks of my heels sounded harsh against the floor and I knew it helped with my intimidation factor. That's something people always said to me growing up. That I was scary. Or that they feared me. Instead of making me want to change my behavior, it just inflated my ego.</p><p>I thrived off of the weaknesses of others. Just proved how powerful I was.</p><p>In a slow methodical turn, I stared right into the eyes of my father who sat at his desk. It was unnecessarily large with almost nothing on top. There was a lamp that gave off a golden hue to the otherwise dark room. An old-fashioned telephone sat on the desktop which was useful because outsiders couldn't track the line as easily.</p><p>He sat in a matching leather chair to the one I was sitting in earlier. The chair dwarfed him even though he was over six feet tall. Everything about him screamed money. And arrogance.</p><p>A deep blue suit hung from his built frame as he sat tensely staring back at me. His hand was outstretched onto the desk holding a glass of whiskey. My own glass was still full and sitting near the armchair on a little wooden table. I couldn't drink right now, I needed to think clearly.</p><p>Think of a way out of this.</p><p>My father took a sip of the drink before opening his mouth to me, "Deja, please, let's have a mature adult conversation about this and-"</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, I threw the knife in my hand directly into the wall opposite of me while keeping my gaze on him. It hit directly between the slim space of two large framed maps that hung on the wall.</p><p>"Don't act like I'm the one being childish here, Richard," I said in nearly a growl as I kept my eyes on him.</p><p>"Now, we've been over this," he said with a heavy sigh. "You need to treat me with more-"</p><p>"More what?" I asked sarcastically as I took a step in his direction. "Respect? That's rich coming from you. Especially when you won't do me the decency of respecting me and my wishes."</p><p>"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't want something like this?" he asked back seeming shocked at my rebuttal.</p><p>I threw my hands up in aggravation, "If you cared to have one fucking conversation with me, you'd know that this is literally the last thing I would ever want."</p><p>He pinched the crease in between his eyebrows as he let out another dramatic sigh, "The deal has been made, we can't change it now. This has been on the back burner for years, I never thought I would ever have to use it."</p><p>I couldn't hold back a yell of anger, "Are you kidding me? And you never thought to tell me?"</p><p>"I didn't want to worry you for no reason, Dear."</p><p>It was my turn to pinch the crease in my forehead, "This is my future we're talking about here. Shouldn't I get a say in what happens to me?"</p><p>"Not with this, I'm sorry."</p><p>"You're sorry?" I asked flinging my arms out in question.</p><p>I started pacing the room hearing my shoes clack loudly. There was a soft hum of classical jazz that always played in the background that usually made me feel calm and at ease. Now it just made me want to rip my hair out.</p><p>Even the occasional crackles from the fireplace weren't making me feel any better. The plotted plants that stood tall around the room just angered me more. They looked so beautiful, especially in this lighting, but I just wanted to knock them down. Everything in this room was pissing me off. The framed family photos, the large portraits, the grandfather clock, and the various seating around the room.</p><p>Looking around it all looked normal, and I felt like I was losing my mind. I was the odd one out in an otherwise calm and serene environment.</p><p>I was the issue.</p><p>The large wooden door opened and in walked Vito, my father's right-hand man. He was also donning a suit that just barely fit his frame. I usually always found comfort in his presence, but now it just set me off. I didn't need a fucking babysitter right now.</p><p>"Dej, what's the issue here?" he asked as he walked towards me.</p><p>His deep voice showed his concern as he gave me a look of worry. Sometimes I felt like he cared more about me than my own father. He honestly felt more like my father sometimes too.</p><p>"I just told her V," my father replied as I heard his empty glass get set down on the table from behind me. "She isn't taking it well, clearly."</p><p>I dug my nails into the palm of my hand so that I wouldn't grab the other knife I had stashed away on me. My gut instinct was to grab it and hurl it at his throat. That's how mad I was. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't ever do something like that.</p><p>He infuriated me, but I still loved him. Sometimes.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Vito said with a slow shake of his head as he shut the door behind him and moved closer to me. "But this is a sacrifice you have to take. For the family."</p><p>I tightened my grip into my hand, and I felt my nails pierce through the skin. The familiar burn of my blood being exposed to the air stung my hand. I was so used to the feeling at this point, I barely noticed. It still stung a little bit though.</p><p>"I didn't know I'd have to sign my life away as a sacrifice," I said lowly while trying to calm myself down.</p><p>Vito moved over to the framed maps and wrapped a large hand around the handle of my blade. In one swift movement, he removed it from the wall and turned to look at me with a look in his eyes.</p><p>Pity.</p><p>I shook my head and looked down at the floor forcing myself to not cry. I wasn't even sad. These were tears of betrayal and hurt. They felt worse than any physical pain.</p><p>The comforting smoothness of my blade was pushed into my fist as Vito handed me back my knife. I looked up as he did and grabbed it from him. Tucking it back into my belt, I walked over to the small table with my untouched drink on it. Turning towards my father, I kept direct eye contact as I downed the amber liquid. It burned my throat as I swallowed it quickly.</p><p>"Don't go doing anything stupid now, you hear?" my father said with a warning.</p><p>I was already making my way out of the room as I grabbed the handle and flung the door open. Holding up a middle finger at him, I slammed the door behind me and walked into the dark carpeted hallway.</p><p>My heels were muffled against it as I practically stomped my way down the long passageway and towards the kitchen. I was starving and I needed time to think.</p><p>Needed time to figure out what the fuck I was going to do or figure out if there was even anything I could do.</p><p>Cece was sitting on one of the tall barstools sipping her nighttime tea as she flipped through a book. She was wearing her usual silk pajama set as her back was hunched over the counter looking through the pages. One leg was bent and her foot was propped up on the stool so she was sitting in an odd position. She didn't seem bothered by it though.</p><p>Her dark hair was twisted up into a bun and her glasses were sliding down her narrow nose as she had her head down. She was humming as I walked through the entryway and walked straight to the shiny fridge. I opened up the double doors in hopes that there would be something good to nibble on.</p><p>It was neatly organized like my mother always kept it. Loads of fresh fruit and vegetables were labeled and put into containers that took up a shelf. There were numerous containers of her famous pasta dishes that she always made too much of.</p><p>My eyes darted around the glass shelving trying to find something worth eating. Nothing sounded good though. I let out a weighted sigh as I grabbed an apple and shut the doors. I rubbed it off on my sleeve before sinking my teeth into it. The instant coldness of it made me shiver and I made my way to sit on a stool near Cecelia.</p><p>Her head didn't lift from her reading as she took another sip of her tea and said, "What was all the yelling about this time?"</p><p>I huffed and slouched over onto the counter, "I thought Mama would have told you."</p><p>"Oh, she did," she replied as she turned a page. "I just wanted to hear you say it."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and took another bite, "I don't even want to think about it honestly."</p><p>"It could be worse."</p><p>An ugly expression washed over me as I angrily took another bite, "You're only saying that because it's not you who has to do it."</p><p>"I never wanted anything to do with the family business, you know that," she said as she marked her spot in her reading. Sitting up fully to look at me, she reached out and touched my shoulder, "You should have known something like this was going to happen Deja. Daddy always does things like this."</p><p>"I know," I said with a sigh leaning into her touch. "I just never thought he would be doing one of these deals with me involved. Not like this."</p><p>"It's going to fix things, though," she said trying to calm me down. Her hand rubbed up and down my arm in an attempt to soothe me, "There isn't another way. This is the only way to solve this problem."</p><p>"Fuck Snoke," I said glumly as I took another bite of my apple. "I hate that rotten wrinkly bastard. It's his fault."</p><p>Cecelia chuckled as she scooted her stool closer to mine, "I know, he's the worse. But he's also terrifying and is very powerful."</p><p>"Richard is the most feared and-"</p><p>"Why do you always call him by his first name?" she interrupted me with a laugh.</p><p>"You know why," I said pulling away from her grip. "And it's weird calling him 'Daddy' like you do. It gives me the creeps."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and turned her seat to grab her tea and take another sip, "You just overthink everything."</p><p>"Well, yeah, duh," I said raising my eyebrows. "Growing up in this environment will do that to you."</p><p>"What are you two still doing up?" my mother's voice said as she turned around the corner and walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Her hair was in her curlers for the night and she was wrapping her robe around her body  tightly. I hadn't even heard her coming but she was wearing her normal fluffy slippers as she walked over towards the stove.</p><p>"Awe, you look so stressed, baby," she said as she reached for a pot with a scrunched-up face of worry.</p><p>Setting it on a burner, she turned the dial and it clicked alive with a bright flame. Reaching into the cupboard, she grabbed a bar of chocolate and set it on the counter and walked over to the fridge. Opening up the double doors, she reached in to grab the jug of milk and shut the doors trapping in the cold air.</p><p>Our kitchen was really big because my mother loves to cook. She spent most of her time in here constantly cooking and baking things. We usually had quite a full household and she never wanted anyone to go hungry. Usually, people had to turn her away because they were too full after they ate her food.</p><p>My mother poured the milk into the pot and grabbed the bar of chocolate and started breaking up pieces and dropping them into the pot. She always made me hot chocolate when I was super stressed. Meaning I had it about once a week. It was just comforting, and she just always knew when I needed it the most.</p><p>Suzanna has always been the most loving and caring person in our house other than maybe my grandmother when she was still alive. My mother was bright and warm whereas my father was dark and cold. Complete opposites of each other, and yet, they matched perfectly together.</p><p>The mixture bubbled lowly in the pot as the chunks of chocolate slowly dissolved. She stirred it with a long wooden spoon as she watched the mixture combine. Walking over to a cabinet, my mother fished out a mug and walked back over to the pot. Picking it up by the handle, she tipped it over and perfectly filled the cup up with the smooth sweet liquid without spilling a drop.</p><p>Turning off the burner and setting the pot in the sink, she walked over towards Cece and I. Setting the mug down in front of me, she rubbed her hand up and down my back trying to ease the internal pain I was feeling.</p><p>"I feel like I've been betrayed, Mama," I said as I reached for the mug and took a sip. It instantly warmed my body and I felt a little better, "I don't want this, at all."</p><p>"I know, sweetie," she said as she kept up the gentle pattern on my back. "But this was the agreement that your father worked out. It's what will save the family."</p><p>"Why do I have to be the one to save it? Do you know how much pressure that is?" I asked while taking another sip of the cocoa. "It's such a sacrifice, Mama."</p><p>"Honey, an arranged marriage isn't that bad, it's-"</p><p>"I don't even want to get married though," I said with gritted teeth. "I never wanted that. I never wanted the cheesy wedding or the honeymoon. I don't want the kids or anything that comes with it."</p><p>"What?" my mother responds with a shocked face. "You weren't ever planning on giving me grandkids?"</p><p>"No, that's what Cecelia and Charles are for."</p><p>"What am I good for?" Charlie asks as he made his way into the kitchen. "Awe damn, did you make any cocoa for me, Mama?"</p><p>"No, sorry sweetie," my mother replied as she looked at him. "But I'll make more."</p><p>She removed her hand from my back and walked back over to the stove and turned it back on. As she started the same process she did before, I sipped from my mug as I looked around the kitchen.</p><p>We were seated at the marble countertop that had multiple barstools around it. There were cabinets that lined the walls and too many cupboards to count. The counters were spotless and were loaded with various expensive equipment. We had not one, but two ovens and a separate stovetop where my mother currently stood. There was a deep wash bin that had a nice faucet that was near the two drawered dishwasher. The fridge was large and camouflaged in nicely with the surrounding cabinets.</p><p>There were splashes of color around the room with plants, photos, and various artwork. All of the pieces worked well next to each other and brought the whole space together. There was a circular table near the edge of the room that had 8 chairs around it. We usually ate our casual meals there.</p><p>We ate dinner in the dining room that was attached to the kitchen. It had a long table in there with so many plush wooden chairs that I lost count. But I knew almost my whole family, including cousins, aunts, and uncles, could fit around there.</p><p>"You're good for producing offspring," I said as I sipped at my hot cocoa.</p><p>Charlie gave me a weird look as he sat down next to me on the stool, "Why are you bringing that up? I'm too young to even be thinking about having kids right now, geesh."</p><p>Cecelia perked her head up to look at him, "Because Deja is to be betrothed."</p><p>"Holy shit Dej, you're getting married?"</p><p>I sulked as I took another sip of my drink ignoring his question, but Cece answered for me, "Yeah, it's been arranged."</p><p>"Well, who is the poor guy?" he asked me with a smug look.</p><p>I turned towards him with a glare. He was wearing his pajamas too which consisted of a plain t-shirt and striped flannel pants. His usual slippers were on his feet and he was kicking them against the counter. Even though he was years younger than me, his legs were longer and he was much taller than Cecelia, my mother, and me.</p><p>His dark hair was short on the sides and longer on top where it had a slight wave to it. He was growing up so fast I couldn't believe it. Too bad he was still so young, otherwise maybe I wouldn't have to be the child who had to take care of everything for this damn business.</p><p>"Oh, you didn't hear about it from the gossip train that runs through this house?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"No, who is it? Do we know him?"</p><p>"He's a part of another, business, if you know what I mean," Cece replied as she downed the rest of her tea and set her mug down. "This is basically like a peace offering. Daddy is giving Deja away so they'll stop killing our men."</p><p>"Well, shit. Who is it?"</p><p>I let out a long sigh and set my mug down on the cold counter. I had only met the bastard a few times at business functions. He was at least 5 years older than me and I didn't like him one bit. He was cocky, rude, arrogant, selfish, mean... I could go on and on.</p><p>He was also ridiculously attractive, not that it mattered. Too bad his ugly traits outweighed his good looks. </p><p>"Um, well," I said trying to avoid saying it.</p><p>"Just spit it out," Charlie urged me on gesturing me to speak.</p><p>"Fine," I said with a deep sigh as I clenched my fists starting to feel the anger creep up within me again. "It's Kylo Ren."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>The puddles that covered the cement floor splashed onto my leather shoes as I walked through them in a quickened pace. I ignored the freezing air that blew through the tunnel as it made my hair ruffle in the wind. It was always draft down here making it everyone’s least favorite place to go. I didn’t really mind it though.</p><p>I’d been in places much worse than this. Even though this place held horrible memories for me.</p><p>Fury was currently fueling my feet as I shoved away the lingering pain I felt in my body from my rough night. The mission that I'd been on was taking its toll, but I needed to act as if I didn’t feel the effects. Otherwise, he would know. He would know I was weak. And I couldn’t have that.</p><p>I rolled my shoulders back in an attempt to relieve the pent-up tension that resided there after these past couple of weeks. We’d been working tirelessly to get where we were today, and the deal had finally been sealed. We had finally won.</p><p>And now I was being forced to claim my prize.</p><p>In any other circumstance, I would reveal in my victory and boast to anyone about my accomplishments. However, this was different. Instead of getting a shiny new toy or even just the satisfaction of winning, I now had a new chore. Something that I had to take care of. I hadn’t even been given it yet, and I was already hating it.</p><p>This was a ridiculous way to solve the issues we had been facing, but my Leader seemed to think it was the best option for our family. He didn’t ask what I had wanted out of the deal. He never did. He made the decisions for me. I just went along with each of his plans in hopes to please him. In hopes that he would recognize me for who I am. For what I can bring to him.</p><p>I didn’t want this. Not at all. But I would never go against my Leader. Never. Even if I completely disagreed with his decision.</p><p>The large metal door was in my line of sight now and I picked up my pace determined to get up and out of this place. Each time I walked through here, it seemed like the tunnel had gotten longer. It felt like an eternity before it ended. Reaching the doorknob, I yanked it open and was met with a guard standing on the other side. He merely gave me a curt head nod as I started taking the stairs two at a time.</p><p>All of our family members looked the same. Almost like they were clones of each other. They all wore dark suits with lines of white throughout. Each had the same pistol on their belts that looked more like a blaster of sorts. Each had on angled sunglasses that hid their faces from outsiders.</p><p>I usually opted for wearing all black with hints of red. It was my favorite color and it hid bloodstains well, so it was one less thing to worry about. On missions, I chose to wear a mask to hide my face to help keep my identity hidden. My enemies knew me as ‘The Commander’, which I rather liked the name of; it inflicted fear.</p><p>I thrived for power and wanted to rule over others. I was so close to being on top, but I still had hoops to jump through. Didn’t help that there were always pesky Generals breathing down my neck trying to undermine me.</p><p>Ever since I was a teenager, I’d been under the trainings of the Leader. He taught me everything that I knew. I worshipped the ground he walked on. At the same time though, I wanted to burn everything he had to the ground.</p><p>He had spent years tormenting me and torturing me into becoming who I was today. To a point that I was almost numb to all feelings and pain; which was probably his goal to begin with.</p><p>I was taught to let go of my past. To rid of all attachments. To release all my feelings.</p><p>And now I was being given this.</p><p>It was like everything we had worked for had gone to nothing. Why did I need this? I was perfectly fine on my own, I didn’t need someone by my side. Especially not someone from a rival family.</p><p>I’d killed enough of their men single-handedly to know that they were suffering. I had made sure of it. What I did know, was that my Leader was using this to sneak inside their family to tear them apart. He wanted to somehow gain control of them through this arrangement.</p><p>Seemed like a shit way to gain power over them.</p><p>Why did I have to be the one to go through with this? They could have picked literally anyone else in the family to do this. I’m sure they would’ve actually wanted to do this.</p><p>I got to the top of the stairs and quickly adjusted my suitcoat before opening the metal door. It opened up into a large black and gray office lobby. There was minimal furniture that kept the place looking sleek and modern. Taking large steps, I made my way towards the elevators behind the front desk.</p><p>The receptionist blushed when she saw me, and I completely ignored her. Pushing the button to go upwards, I stood there tapping my foot impatiently.</p><p>“Going up, Ren?” a cold whiny voice asked from behind me.</p><p>Without turning around I knew who it was, “Obviously,” I replied in a cold bored tone.</p><p>“Do you have a meeting with the Leader?”</p><p>This actually made me turn to look at him. He was donning his normal black suit that made his pale skin look extremely bright. His fiery red hair stood out on the top of his head making it look overly bright.</p><p>Just looking at him made my eyes hurt.</p><p>“Why else would I be going to the top floor, Hux?”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea. My office was the floor below the Leader’s, and I didn’t go to the top unless absolutely necessary. His personal guards were too standoffish and rude for me to deal with more than I needed to.</p><p>They were worse than me, and that was saying something.</p><p>The metal doors let out a ding as they slid open revealing an empty elevator. I let out a sigh as I stepped through to take up a space. I readjusted my weapons that I had tucked away in my coat and waistband as Hux joined me in the small space. There were multiple elevators in the lobby, so I didn’t know why he felt the need to join mine.</p><p>The ride upwards was silent aside from the dull jazz music that played over the radio above us. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I was really hoping he would keep his stupid mouth shut. I really didn’t need to start out this meeting with being pissed off over something he said.</p><p>“I heard about your little… shall we say, arrangement.”</p><p>I clenched my jaw as my hand balled up into a fist, “Listening to the office gossip again?” I asked with a tone of boredom.</p><p>“No,” he said sounding slightly frazzled. “They were talking about it in the family room.”</p><p>This made me turn my head to look at his, “And, who is they?”</p><p>“Phasma, Pryde, others…” he said while his voice trailed off.</p><p>“Well, I guess I have to keep my reputation up somehow.”</p><p>“So, is it true?”</p><p>I frowned at him, “That’s none of your concern.”</p><p>“It is if you’re going to be breeding with the enemy.”</p><p>I nearly strangled him right then and there, “I will be doing nothing of the sort.”</p><p>“Good, we don’t need any more Ren’s around here.”</p><p>Before I could respond back to him, the doors slid open since we had reached the top floor. The carpet was a deep red and Hux got out first to walk ahead of me. I knew he was trying to set me off before our meeting, but I was going to ignore what the little twit said.</p><p>This hallway also had the same jazz playing from the elevator as I took wide steps towards the double doors. Within a few strides, I was caught up with Hux and we arrived at the doors together. There were two of the red guards standing outside waiting to let us in. These men wore the same suit as the others down below, but these instead had long stripes of bright red. They protected the Leader and him alone, they wouldn’t care if any of the rest of us died.</p><p>One of them gave me a curt nod before the black door was pushed open revealing a posh office in front of me. My workspace was definitely nice, but this was next level amazing. It took my breath away each time as I walked into the bright red room.</p><p>Some say he kept it red so no one could ever see him properly. Some say it’s to hide the blood that sits in his carpet. Either way, the illusion of the lighting worked. It used to make me incredibly hostile, but now I found comfort in it.</p><p>Hux and I made our way in and before sitting down in the leather seats, we both walked to the side of the desk. The Leader stuck his hand out and I bent down to peck the back of his hand. Hux followed suit and we both took our places in the chairs.</p><p>It was customary to greet him this way. It’s what he liked. And no one ever went against his wishes.</p><p>Once we were both seated, his massive chair scooted forward closer to the edge of his desk. He was wearing a golden suit that looked like it almost glowed under the lighting of the room. Propping his elbows up on the desk, his wrinkly ring-clad hands clasped together as he looked at the two of us.</p><p>The family members behind him stood at the ready, almost like they thought dear Huxie boy and I would attack first. As if we hadn’t worked here for the past decade all together. I wanted to be insulted at this, but I know they were just being cautious.</p><p>They stood around the room stationed amongst the rather bare room. Although it was emptier than most offices, it still felt full. Maybe it was just the extreme tension that always seemed to linger in the room.</p><p>Rich dark seats were placed around the room all facing towards the desk. A few fully stocked bar carts were tucked away but still were able to be seen. There was a dartboard and a pool table in one corner that was under dim lighting. On one side, there was a case packed with all kinds of weapons, most of which I used on the regular.</p><p>My specialty was interrogation. Which usually led to torturing my victim. Hence the weapons.</p><p>Overall, this room could easily hold over 50 people and it had been that full before. When the entire family was up here for special meetings, we all sat there in our seats, drinks in hand, waiting to hear about a new job.</p><p>My hands folded in my lap as I crossed my legs. The Leader reached down to his ashtray where an already lit cigar sat. Pulling it up to his lips, he took a long drag before puffing out the smoke. Hux tried to hold back a cough as it wafted towards us and I merely smirked at him.</p><p>Reaching inside coat pocket, I pulled out a cigar for myself. Holding it up to my lips, I grabbed a lighter from my pant pocket and lit the end. Once it took to the burning flame, I tucked the lighter away and inhaled lightly to start. Mimicking his earlier movements, I blew out the smoke, but instead of blowing it forward over the desk, I turned my head to the side, and it went directly into Hux’s face. He made a sour face and looked away from me making me smirk again.</p><p>What a wuss.</p><p>“Ren, what’s the status on the coordinates?”</p><p>“Leader, we have found out that they are hidden within a computer system located not too far from here.”</p><p>“There is a plan to send a group to search for them, Sir,” Hux chimed in as he uncrossed his legs with excitement. “We are confident that the information we need will be there.”</p><p>“And if it’s not?”</p><p>“I’ll kill anyone in my way,” I said casually as I inhaled again letting the smoke sit in my mouth for a bit before exhaling.</p><p>The Leader smiled wickedly as he took another hit of his own cigar, “Very well, see to it then.”</p><p>I started to stand up at the same time Hux did, but he motioned for me to remain seated. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, I sat back into my seat relaxing into the soft leather. With a deep bow, the redhead left the room as I focused my gaze forwards.</p><p>I knew what he wanted to discuss, and I really wished I could get out of here. The armed men around me seemed to be moving inwards and I ached to reach for my gun, but I knew that would only set them off more. Keeping my cool demeanor, I rested one arm on the back of the chair as I took another puff of my cigar.</p><p>“Morelli’s girl,” he said slowly as he leaned back in his own chair while keeping eye contact with me. “When will you be meeting her?”</p><p>I inhaled sharply at the sound of the name, “We’ve already met, a few times.”</p><p>“Oh,” he replied with raised eyebrows. “Well then, when was that?”</p><p>I shrugged lightly taking another deep hit trying to calm my nerves down, “I’ve seen her at business functions. She’s always attached to the hip of Richard.”</p><p>“She must mean a lot to him then,” he replied wickedly.</p><p>“She does. She’s his pride and joy,” I said slowly. “Apparently, she’s rather skilled which is why he keeps her around.”</p><p>“Skilled in what?”</p><p>“Business,” I replied with a slight eyebrow raise indicating exactly what he thought.</p><p>He just nodded in a reply as he set his cigar back into the ashtray. Reaching across the desk, he picked up a half-empty scotch glass that was sitting on a coaster. Raising it up, he downed the rest of the drink and set it back down before making eye contact.</p><p>“You’ll have to keep an eye on her then,” the Leader said as he leaned back and crossed his legs. “Never know what that family is capable of.”</p><p>“After what I’ve done to them, I can assure you they can’t do much.”</p><p>He snickered at my response and nodded in approval, “This is a truce though. You must keep your word that you won’t harm her.”</p><p>I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised a hand to stop me. Frowning in frustration, I wrapped my lips around the cigar again before harshly sucking the smoke into my mouth. It burned my throat and I held it longer than needed before blowing it out slowly.</p><p>“You must wait,” he said lowly as he leaned back over the desk. “Gain her trust first, make her fall in love with you if you must.” I slowly nodded in comprehension, “And then, when they least expect it, you can swoop in and kill Morelli.”</p><p>“I should have killed him when I had the chance,” I said quickly feeling the anger rising up in me.</p><p>“You should have,” he replied coldly. “Just goes to show how incompetent you are.”</p><p>I bit my inner lip to hold myself off from saying something nasty back and I looked away from him. He knew how his words affected me. He knew everything about me.</p><p>Especially my weaknesses.</p><p>“I won’t miss this time, Leader,” I said with a bow of my head.</p><p>“If you do, it will be your head instead.”</p><p>I clenched my jaw harshly and gave him a short nod as I began to stand up. I wanted to turn around and get the fuck out of here, but I couldn’t. Setting my cigar next to his, I went around the desk waiting for him to stick his hand out.</p><p>He swiveled his chair until he was facing me. Holding out his hand, he stared at me waiting for me to give him the proper farewell. Sucking up my pride, I bent over and pecked his hand yet again, before standing up and turning to leave.</p><p>The double doors were opened for me and I walked through them and down the hallway to the elevators. I was fuming as I passed the metal doors and instead went straight to the stairwell. Wanting to get some of the stress out, I took the stairs down a floor to reach my office.</p><p>My feet slammed on each step and I felt my hatred grow each time I set my foot down.</p><p>He thought so little of me. He doubted my skills. He assumed I was incapable of this job. Yes, I had messed up in the past and I was paying the price for it now. But why did he need to constantly remind me of my failures? It was infuriating.</p><p>Reaching my floor, I whipped open the door scaring my assistant half to death when I stormed past her and into my office. She stood up to give me a greeting and I slammed the door in her face before she got the chance.</p><p>My office was spotless, as usual, and I immediately started pacing around in it.</p><p>The room was ice cold and I tried to soak in the feeling and let it numb me. Let it take away this useless feeling of pain. Pulling out my gun quickly from where I had it tucked away, I aimed and shot it directly at the target that was set up on the other side of the room. I heard a small scream from the other side of the door. You’d think after working for me for so long, she’d be less jumpy about my gun going off.</p><p>The bullet sat in the center bullseye as I walked across the room to my desk. Sitting down in the chair, I set the gun on the desk and sunk my head into my hands. I calmed down my breathing and tried to relax. My side was aching from where I busted through a wall last night and the deep breathing made it pulse with pain.</p><p>In hindsight, I should have found another way to get into that building. Everyone else with me couldn’t think of something at the time, so I used my body to get through. The mission had been mostly pointless, but we were getting closer to our target.</p><p>The Leader wanted these coordinates that would lead us to another family’s head man. They had been in hiding for years and he was determined to get their location. There were coordinates to this destination and we’d been tracking them for months with little success.</p><p>Only recently had we discovered more information that lead us to our current position. Along the way, I might have also been killing Morelli’s family since they seemed to always be in the same place as I was.</p><p>Almost like they were following me.</p><p>This deal we had with them would get them out of my hair for good. They had always caused problems with us even with me taking out most of their skilled men. They were a pain in my ass and even though I hated this, I knew it would solve our issues once and for all.</p><p>I’d met Deja a few times. Every time she always had this nasty look on her face like she despised me, which she probably did.</p><p>She was really small, especially when she stood next to her father. He and his men towered over her, but they never seemed to outshine her. There was just something about her. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but my eyes always wandered to her without meaning to.</p><p>I’d never seen her in action, although I’ve heard from multiple members that she’s wicked talented. Specifically, with knives. I’d never really been into them even if they were quick, silent, and effective.</p><p>Leaning backward in my chair, I hung my head and closed my eyes trying to remember that thing I had to do later today. I knew I needed to dress up, but I couldn’t remember what for. Probably some social gathering with other families to discuss our business.</p><p>Hitting a button on my desk, my door swung open and my assistant quickly got up from her chair to assist me. She may be frail and scared, but she did her job well.</p><p>“What’s on my agenda for the evening?” I asked leaning back over to retrieve the glass bottle full of vodka that sat on my dark wooden desk.</p><p>“The social is tonight, Commander,” she replied in her mousy voice.</p><p>I let out a groan as I filled a glass with the clear liquid, “Who all will be there?”</p><p>Looking down at a small notebook, she looked back up at me and said, “Romano’s, Costa’s, and the Grado’s.”</p><p>I nodded my head slowly as I picked up the glass to take a sip. The liquor burned as I tilted it back and nearly drank the whole thing. Stopping myself, I set the glass back down with a sigh as I moved to open a drawer from my desk.</p><p>“Oh, and the Morelli’s, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deja </p><p>My dress was really tight.</p><p>So damn tight that I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to sit down properly. This was a family social after all, and I’d have to be sitting for that. Although, I could probably get away with just standing at the bar all night. Hopefully drowning out my sorrows in alcohol.</p><p>Sucking in a big breath, I zipped up the rest of the dress and let out a sigh of relief when it closed successfully. It was bright white, which wasn’t my normal color. I pretty much wore anything else, but tonight was different. Everything was different now.</p><p>All of the families knew by now. Knew about my new little, situation, if you could call it that. They knew that I was someone else’s now. In this world, once you were a married woman, you were practically not a person anymore. Simply a mindless wife to a powerful man.</p><p>That wasn’t going to be me though. Fuck the patriarchy.</p><p>I was my own person. I wasn’t just some piece of ass that someone could brag about to their friends. I could hold my own, and I was going to make sure everyone knew that.</p><p>The dress was tight, short, and revealing. Definitely not something someone in my position should be wearing. It had a deep v-cut down the front with cups sewn in making my boobs look great. The sleeves were big and ruffly which contrasted with the tight body of the dress.</p><p>I looked fucking hot and I knew it.</p><p>Picking up my long earrings from my dresser, I walked over to the mirror and carefully put them in. They were heavy and sparkled with each movement of my head and looked fantastic. I admired my reflection in the mirror. My long black hair was up on the top of my head in a tight knot which I knew was going to give me a headache later on. I had on simple makeup that made my skin look super dewy. My tall heels were nude and strappy, and I could easily break an ankle in them if I wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>A small holster with my knives was wrapped around my upper leg and was just barely concealed by my dress. I had another knife tucked underneath my dress near my chest  just in case I needed it. Hopefully, I wouldn’t.</p><p>I wasn’t in the killing mood. At least not for tonight.</p><p>The last social I went to didn’t end well. Let’s just say I spent a long time that night cleaning blood out of my cocktail dress and from underneath my fingernails.</p><p>A loud horn blared from outside my apartment. Cursing under my breath, I grabbed my clutch and headed towards the door. Opening and closing it quickly, I made sure it was locked before walking briskly towards the stairs. My heels echoed in the cement stairwell as I made the journey down to the first floor.</p><p>I made my way through the lobby of my complex and could see eyes following me as I reached the front doors. Smirking to myself, I got out to the road where a slick black SUV sat waiting for me.</p><p>“Your Father’s not going to like that,” Vito said with raised eyebrows as I stepped into the vehicle. </p><p>I just rolled my eyes in response as I clipped my seatbelt on and stared straight ahead. He let out a frustrated sigh and shifted gears before driving off. Turning my head to the side, I looked out of the tinted windows and admired the dim lights of the city.</p><p>Downtown was carefree and fun which was the opposite of my daily life. Being at my place made me feel alive and safe. Made me feel young and like I could actually have fun. When I was working, especially when I was home, I felt stressed and overwhelmed. Probably came with the years and years of being overworked.</p><p>And underappreciated might I add.</p><p>The familiar soft jazz was playing over the radio as I crossed my legs and turned to look at Vito, “Who all will be there?”</p><p>“Didn’t you get the memo from your Pops?”</p><p>“Richard didn’t tell me anything,” I said with a huff. “He never does,” I said under my breath a little quieter.</p><p>He didn't seem to notice my hushed tone, and replied, “Well, I know the Grado’s will be there. And the Romano’s.”</p><p>“What about the Costa’s?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Vito winced at the name and nodded, “Yeah, they’ll be there.”</p><p>A whine left me as I felt the beginnings of my anxiety start to flare up, “And how long do I have to be there for?”</p><p>“I don’t know Dej, hopefully not too long.”</p><p>I bit my lip as I nodded quickly while my leg started to bounce, “Is Richard already there?”</p><p>“Yes. He and your mother just arrived with backup.”</p><p>“Okay,” I said with a nod as I looked out the window again trying to calm myself down. I couldn’t afford to lose my cool now, “You’ll be in there with me, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Vito said while gripping the steering wheel tighter. “No one will touch you.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” I said nodding quickly again and exhaling a big breath.</p><p>The rest of the car ride was in silence. The only thing I tried to focus on was the music playing through the speakers of the vehicle. The vibrations radiated through my body and I was able to calm down my breathing to the beats. It was sort of helping.</p><p>We passed through the city lights quickly and the journey wasn't long. My place was pretty close to downtown anyway making it a short drive whenever we had these type of gatherings. </p><p>Once we arrived, I checked to make sure all my knives were snug and in place before opening up the door and stepping out. V was handing the keys to the valet as he made his way around to stand by me. Placing a hand gently on my upper back, he guided me inside the tall building with dim lighting on the outside adding to the poshness of it.</p><p>The place was gorgeous, just as I remembered it. The dark wooden floors shone brightly under the golden lights that were scattered around the place. Lush chairs and booths lined the walls and the middle of the room making it feel full of life. There was a dull chatter that could be heard over the live jazz band that sat in the corner.</p><p>The space reminded me a lot of my father's office. Well, actually of my home in general. My father was friends with the owner and I sure he helped pick out the luxurious furniture and decorations inside. </p><p>Old men in expensive suits holding cigars sat in the leather armchairs as the talked in hushed whispers while looking around the room. The bar was packed full and the wall of liquor behind it was impressive. There had to be over five shelves lining the wall with countless bottles of the various colors of liquor.</p><p>I spotted my father right away in the back of the room. He was holding a glass of most likely whiskey in his hand and a cigar in the other. His arms were moving with animation as he retold one of his famous stories. I pitied the people who had to listen to him talk.</p><p>That man didn't know how to shut up. Especially when he was drinking. </p><p>My mother stood next to him with a glass of red wine she was carefully sipping at. She looked bored out of her mind yet I’m sure none of the men around her noticed.</p><p>My eyes scanned the room quickly to get an idea of who was here. I recognized the families and saw how they were carefully separated out and yet close to each other at the same time. Near enough so that if something happened, they’d be prepared, but far enough away to not raise suspicion.</p><p>“What are you drinking tonight?” Vito asked me as we made our way through security.</p><p>The men at the door saw us and simply nodded allowing us to pass through. I glanced towards the bar and shrugged my shoulders not caring what drink he picked out. I just wanted some damn booze to calm the jittery feeling I had gotten in the car. </p><p>I should go over towards my father and take my normal stance next to him. But I knew tonight, I was expected to mingle with the other women. The wives.</p><p>As if on cue, I saw my mother excuse herself from my father’s side as she made her way across the bar towards a booth filled with jewelry-clad women. They all had their hair, makeup, and nails done with fabulous dresses. I cringed knowing that I would eventually be expected to be sitting there with them. That was the absolute last thing I wanted. Talking about house expansions, tennis club, or spa retreats was not my cup of tea.</p><p> I’d rather stab my eyes out.</p><p>There was a nudge on my shoulder making me snap my head forward to where V was ordering himself a drink. He stared at me expectantly waiting for a response. The bartender was looking at me up and down not hiding his stare and I gave him a smirk.</p><p>Swaying my hips more than necessary, I walked up to the bar and leaned over giving him a nice view, “Got any specials tonight?”</p><p>The bartender visibly gulped and nodded, “Anything on the top shelves for you, Miss.”</p><p>I hummed an approval as I sat myself down on one of the deep red barstools, “Well then, surprise me.”</p><p>Vito just chuckled beside me as he took a seat on a stool. Swiveling himself around, he looked around the room probably scanning the crowd. I ignored him as I watched the bartender make my drink.</p><p>These gatherings were more of a power move than anything. To show the other families that we were all healthy, doing well, and could present ourselves to prove it. The men drank and talked business while the women pretended to like each other through small talk.</p><p>I usually ended up drinking too much and sleeping with someone random. Not usually anyone from another family because that got messy. No, I found myself hooking up with the bartenders, security, or cleaning staff somewhere in the back of whatever establishment we were at. </p><p>What my father didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him- so I kept it on the down low.</p><p>It was always a risk though, but that’s what made it exciting. The thrill of possibly getting caught while there was a room full of extremely powerful people right next to us. It was like an adrenaline rush and I couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>There was a loud clink of glasses on the counter as three drinks got set down in front of me. I scrunched up my face in confusion wondering where the extra one came from. </p><p>“I didn’t order this,” I said pointing to the two glasses direclty in front of me. “I only ordered one.”</p><p>“It’s from that gentleman over there,” the bartender replied pointing to the other side of the bar.</p><p>Vito immediately turned around in his stool and shot a death glare at the man across the bar. Locking eyes with the mystery man, I just shook my head in disbelief recognizing him immediately. It was like he followed me everywhere.</p><p>“Want me to handle it?” V asked me in a hushed whisper as he leaned over in my ear. “Say the word and I will.”</p><p>I held up a hand, “No, it’s okay. I can manage him.”</p><p>Vito nodded and got up from his stool grabbing his drink in the process. Keeping his stern glare, he made his way towards my father at the back of the room. Exhaling a shaky breath, I reached down to my bonus drink and slammed it all at once. It was strong as hell, but I didn’t flinch as it burned going down my throat.</p><p>I was really hoping the alcohol would kick in soon. </p><p>The man must have taken this as in invitation because he started to walk over to me with his typical ridiculous saunter. Closing my eyes briefly, I grabbed my other drink and started to take slow sips of the sweet liquid.</p><p>“Deja,” a voice called out to me.</p><p>I gave him a side-eye as he sat himself down next to me, “Marco.”</p><p>“Look at you being a big girl and drinking here alone. Never thought I’d see the day.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Costa,” I said coolly as I took another sip. “Go bother someone else.”</p><p>“Oh, baby,” he said feining hurt as he turned his body fully towards me and knocked his knees into mine. Leaning over to whisper in my ear, he said, “That hurt my feelings.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were capable of having those,” I said with a forced grin turning to face him.</p><p>Leaning one arm on the bar and crossing my legs, I finally looked at him right in the eyes. They were the same as I remembered them. Flashes of seeing those eyes look at me with so much anger and hate coursed through my mind and I quickly shoved them away. </p><p>“So sassy tonight,” he said while licking his lips. “I like it.”</p><p>I forced myself to not slap him as I bit my tongue. Surveying around the room, I noticed Vito staring at me with a somewhat concerned look on his face. I gave him a tiny shake of my head indicating that I was fine.</p><p>“What do you want?” I asked tilting my head to the side.</p><p>“I just want to talk,” Marco replied with a shrug. “I haven’t seen you in so long.”</p><p>“Did you ever stop to think that I was avoiding you on purpose?”</p><p>He chuckled and loosened his tie slightly before taking another sip of his drink, “Don’t lie to me Dej, I know you miss me.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes dramatically and scoffed at him. He disgusted me. A few years ago, things were different, and I would have dropped everything for this man. But things change. And so do people.</p><p>I wasn’t as helpless and needy as I was then. I was strong and knew better than to get myself mixed up with the Costa’s. They brought trouble with them wherever they went. Too bad my father was friends with Marco’s father. Otherwise, I could probably convince him to let me kill Marco.</p><p>And I really wanted to do that. This bastard deserved it. </p><p>I opened my mouth to give a witty response when I suddenly realized that the entire room was quiet. Not even the jazz band was playing their music anymore. Turning my head quickly, I looked at the entrance to see what the fuss was about.</p><p>Standing there like he owned the place, was the infamous Leader with his army of cronies behind him. He looked as pale and shriveled as ever as he was guided towards a booth in the back. He had so many men with him and I wasn’t sure why. I saw no reason why one man needed that many bodyguards.</p><p>They all looked the same with black suits with accents of either white or red. The ones in red always seemed to be closer to him than the rest.</p><p>Towards the back of the pack was someone I hadn’t seen in a long time. His full head of dark hair stood out from his pale skin as he entered through the doors. He looked painfully good and I tried to look away, but I just couldn’t. He didn’t have on a tie and the top buttons of his dress shirt were undone exposing his creamy skin beneath it. His tall frame took up nearly the entire entryway as he gave a nod to the security and made his way inside.</p><p>A part of me was waiting for him to make eye contact with me. Waiting for him to notice me. But only a small part.</p><p>The other part of me was disgusted to see him here. Why hadn’t Vito told me anything about him being here? Did he not know? No, he obviously knew. He told me that the Costa’s would be here. So why wouldn’t he warn me about this?</p><p>“There he is,” Marco said with a tone of disgust. “The man I’ve been waiting for.”</p><p>“What?” I said quickly placing a hand on his upper arm to stop him. “No, don’t say anything to him.”</p><p>“Why not?” he replied starting to stand up. “I got some words to say to him.”</p><p>I shook my head quickly grabbing him harder and sinking my nails down which made him turn his head to look at me in surprise. His eyes looked directly into mine as I shook my head again begging him not to stir up drama. He always did dumb shit like this. And I always cleaned up his messes.</p><p>He must know about our arrangment and was clearly feeling jealous. Well, tough luck buddy. I wasn't going to have him go and ruin things even if I didn't want them in the first place. </p><p>“Is there a problem here?” a deep voice asked from behind the two of us.</p><p>We both turned around to look at Kylo standing there with his hands in his pockets. I had forgotten how tall he was until he was standing right next to me. Wanting to avoid eye contact, I released my grip from Marco and reached for my drink instead. But I could tell he was staring at me.</p><p>I really wish I was drunk right now.</p><p>“Ren,” Marco said with a curt nod of his head.</p><p>“Costa,” Kylo replied as he continued to look at me. “Something going on here I should know about?”</p><p>“Yeah actually, and you’re interrupting it-”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” I said as I downed the rest of my drink and hopped off my bar stool.</p><p>Eyes followed me as I made my way through the bar and towards the back where the outdoor lounge was. I desperately needed some air and I felt like I was suffocating in there. </p><p>Vito saw my movements and moved from my father’s side to come outside with me, but I held up a hand to stop him. Pushing open the door towards the cold air, I walked straight to the edge and rested my arms on the railing while leaning over.</p><p>The balcony area was empty, and the only noise was from the traffic below. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to calm myself down. I don’t know what the fuck just happened in there, but it was nowhere I wanted to be. Marco made me feel incredibly anxious and having Kylo there didn't help the situation. </p><p>Reaching into my clutch, I grabbed a cigarette and my lighter. With shaky fingers, I lit the end and inhaled a puff. I only smoked when I was anxious. So that meant I smoked more than I cared to admit. My father smoked cigars all the time, so I didn’t see an issue with it. My mother thought it was disgusting, but if she knew the things I did, she’d be smoking too.</p><p>Leaning against the exterior, I looked around at the lights below me. This felt like one of my last nights of freedom. And it probably was. Soon I was going to be given away to that man in there to settle some shit bet between my father and the Leader.</p><p>If they learned how to communicate properly, we probably wouldn’t be in this situation anyway. We technically all fought on the same team. All had the same goal in mind. We all wanted to take down the Resistors and gain over control of the city. Each family worked together to accomplish this. But we usually ended up stepping on each other’s toes in the process.</p><p>The door behind me opened and I groaned knowing it was Vito checking in on me. He was always so concerned about me. And I loved him for it, but sometimes it was too overbearing.</p><p>“I’m fine V,” I said as I inhaled another hit of my cigarette.</p><p>“Cigarettes are bad for you, you know,” a deep voice replied.</p><p>I looked over my shoulder to see Kylo standing there holding a drink in his hand. He smirked once he saw me staring and started to make his way over to me. I huffed out in frustration before tossing my cigarette over the balcony and turning towards him.</p><p>He was standing right in front of me now with his signature cocky look over his face. He wetted his lips as he moved to rest his arms in the same place I was. His body was so close to mine that I could smell his cologne on him.</p><p>I hadn’t been this close to him in years. I tried to avoid him as much as I could. We’d always had this weird energy between us, and I couldn’t even pinpoint what it was. It was like we were almost drawn to each other. Like we each had a magnetic pull and we were both sucking the other one in.</p><p>I never let myself give into it even though it was difficult not to.</p><p>“What are you doing out here, Ren?” I asked as I glared up at him.</p><p>“Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?”</p><p>I scoffed and rolled my eyes, “We aren’t engaged.”</p><p>“Yet,” Kylo replied with a glint of hunger in his eyes. “We’re just working out the details. But don’t you worry you’re pretty little head about it. You just-”</p><p>Before he could finish his thought, I reached into my holster and grabbed my knife and held it to his throat. His body froze and he was clearly caught off guard as his eyes widened at my movement.</p><p>“Call me that again,” I said in a low whisper as I took another step towards him threatening to push the blade into his skin. “And I might just forget to hold myself back.”</p><p>His hand reached to grab mine and disarm me, but I was quicker than him as I pulled away out of his reach. I tucked the knife back into my holster and looked up at him in satisfaction. Giving Kylo a smirk, I turned and walked away from him to go back inside.</p><p>Maybe he'll finally learn not to mess with me. </p><p>Shaking my head, I pushed opened the doors and walked over towards my father who was still standing towards the back of the bar. He was slightly rocking back and forth meaning he’d had far too much to drink. I knew I needed to step in before things got bad. </p><p>Vito was back at the bar probably getting more drinks for himself and my father. Seeing he was alone, I quickly walked over to the group of huddled suited-up men. My father didn’t even notice me as I stood next to him and gripped his arm to help steady him. He was laughing at what one of the other men said and nearly spilled his drink in the process. Reaching up to make sure he held onto his glass, he only then noticed me. </p><p>“Deja, nice of you to finally show up,” my father said holding his drink out in front of him again sloppily.</p><p>I gave him and the others around us a forced fake smile, “I was just making my rounds, Father.”</p><p>“Looking good, Deja,” Grado said to me as he inhaled deeply through his cigar and didn’t hide the fact that he was checking me out.</p><p>I nodded and gave another forced smile biting my tongue before I said something, I’d regret to him. I was used to this treatment from these men. Not that it made it any easier.</p><p>Romano was also looking at me for a little too long before he said, “No wonder your Pops is marrying you off, you’re a dime.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I said as I tightened my grip on my father’s arm in hopes that he would say something to defend me against their prying eyes.</p><p>He didn’t, of course.</p><p>“My Dej has always drawn in the boys,” my father said instead making me widen my eyes. “Had to take her off the market before she went off and married some idiotic bastard.”</p><p>"A bastard, huh?" Costa asked with a tone of anger. “Someone like my son, eh Morelli?”</p><p>“No, that’s not what he meant,” I said quickly as I held up a hand towards Marco’s dad. “He’s just over tired and needs to be going home. I’m sure my Mother is wanting to be going as well-”</p><p>“No, what did you mean Morelli?” Costa said with more force as he took a step forward.</p><p>My gut reaction was to reach for a knife, but I kept my cool and held a hand up to Costa’s chest to stop him. He looked down at me in surprise probably not expecting me to actually step in.</p><p>“Let’s go get you another drink, okay?” I said as I released my father and tried to pull Costa towards the bar avoiding a fight.</p><p>Vito noticed the disruption and was making his way back to the group by the time I finally managed to pull Costa way from my drunk father. They might be good friends, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t complete idiots.</p><p>We were making our way towards the bar and I felt a hand rest on my lower back leading me back to the rows of liquor. I turned my head only to see Kylo walking beside me keeping his gaze aimed at the back of Costa’s head.</p><p>What the hell was he  doing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>Deja was sending me death glares as we sat at the glossy wooden bar.</p><p>Clearly, I had interrupted whatever plan she had when she decided to drag Costa towards the bar. He was obviously overly drunk and still hostile, so I don’t know what she was expecting to get from this. She seemed to know him fairly well, otherwise why would she bother with him? He probably wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow.</p><p>The room had gone back to its normal chatter after going almost silent when the commotion occurred towards the back. I had just walked in from the balcony when I saw everything start to go down. Costa was yelling at Morelli for something and Deja was caught in the middle of it. She was completely surrounded by large men in big suits trying to yell over each other. I expected her to look frightened among of all the madness, but she looked oddly calm. Almost annoyed. Almost like this was something that she dealt with often.</p><p>She so easily stepped in between her father to stop things before they got escalated that she must be used to doing this. That’s why when she suggested to go back towards the bar to order another drink, I decided to tag along. Maybe this would let me start to get on her good side, playing the caring hero.</p><p>“What are ya drinking, big guy?” Costa’s slurred words asked as he stared directly at me almost like he was challenging me.</p><p>He knew who I was, I had made sure of it during our last little encounter together. Let’s just say he knew better than to mess with me. So, why did this asshole think he was better than me now and couldn’t say my name?</p><p>“Vodka,” I said without breaking eye contact with him.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows and lifted a hand up signaling the bartender to pour me a drink. His old sunken-in eyes drifted to Deja who was sitting next to me looking utterly pissed off. A sick smile came over his face as he stared at her.</p><p>“Bet I still know what your favorite drink is, doll,” he said to her with a wink.</p><p>A tight-lipped smile came over her face as she looked back at him, “You know me so well.”</p><p>“Always have, you’re like family to me,” he said reaching a meaty hand out to place it on her arm. </p><p>Her small body instantly tensed from the unwanted contact, but she didn’t move away from his touch. I had the urge to rip his arm out of his socket, but I kept my hands to myself. I still didn’t like watching him put his hands on her.</p><p>Why was I suddenly feeling so damn protective? I didn’t even know this bitch. So why the fuck did I now care?</p><p>What was it about her that drove me wild?</p><p>That tight white dress she was wearing wasn’t helping my situation. The way it hugged her curves and showed off just enough skin was making me my mind wander. The instant I saw her in the bar when I walked in, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. She seemed to be glowing among everyone else who simply blended in with the surroundings.</p><p>Maybe I was just horny and needed to get laid. I’m sure I could call someone to help me out with that for the night. Or I could try to get with Deja, but I doubt that’s ever going to happen.</p><p>I think she still hates me.</p><p>“Here ya go, pretty lady,” Costa said with a wink as the bartender set down three glasses in front of us. He picked up his glass and took a sip as he pushed Deja’s glass towards her, “Bottoms up.”</p><p>She grabbed the glass of a deep amber liquid. It looked like straight-up whiskey with something else. Her eyes met mine briefly before she lifted the glass up and downed the entire drink. My eyes widened in shock and Costa just laughed at my amused face.</p><p>“Don’t know your bride that well, do ya?”</p><p>I shook my head slowly as I took a sip of my clear drink and let it trickle down my throat. The liquor burned and I welcomed the feeling of numbness as I drank some more. He started talking to Deja about something and I began to zone out. The surrounding sounds of the room started to filter in and cloud my hearing.</p><p>It was like I could sense everything that was happening in the room all at once. There were the older men sitting in their expensive suits as they smoked and passed secrets in their massive armed leather chairs. There were the younger men wandering around attempting to look intimidating while holding drinks in their hands trying to get drunk and forget this night ever happened. There were the ones who held all of the power who stayed standing to show their dominance as they huddled in a circle acting as if they liked each other. Each one of them had their men there to make sure they all played nice with each other.</p><p>There were the women scattered around the room squished into small spaces with each other. Most of them in god-awful bright dresses as they sipped on rainbow-colored drinks and sat in the rich leather booths gossiping each other’s ears off. Each had more plastic surgeries than I could count and had enough jewelry on them to pay for a new car. All of them pretended to be enjoying themselves while in reality, they were anxiously looking towards their husbands in a silent plea for them to give even a sliver of attention.</p><p>Then there was the Leader. He sat in the far back where he and our numerous guards that traveled with him could see everything that happened. They all sat there in their tailored suits with sunglasses while they constantly scanned the room for a potential threat; not that there would be any tonight.</p><p>Nights like these were always calm. Always relatively boring. Well, calm as in there usually wasn’t anyone who got killed. Sure, there might be a bloody nose or a black eye throughout the night, but nothing too serious.</p><p>What could you expect from a room of people dripping with money and power and egos the height of skyscrapers?</p><p>The jazz music drifting through the place reminded me too much of the office and instead of relaxing me, it only made me feel on edge. It sounded throughout the room regardless as the sounds of chatter and clinking glasses echoed throughout. My ears couldn’t focus on just one sound as the room seemed to constantly have a voice ringing through somewhere.</p><p>The lighting inside was dim, yet I could still see everything clearly. I could especially see Deja. She literally was the only thing my eyes kept drifting back to even though she wasn’t giving me the slightest bit of attention.</p><p>I’ll admit, it was bruising my ego a bit.</p><p>Most women threw themselves at me once I started giving them even an ounce of attention. It was like I didn’t even have to try. Just had to buy them some drinks, start talking, and then I was set for the night. Hux was always baffled when I so easily left with girls on the regular. No matter where we were, no matter what we were doing, I always managed to find someone I could go in fuck in some back room.</p><p>It just came naturally to me. I knew what to do and say to get what I wanted. And yet, now when it came to someone who I should easily be able to get with, she seemed like she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me.</p><p>It was infuriating.</p><p>“Pops,” a voice said from behind me making my head turn slightly. “What are you doing drinking with these two?”</p><p>Seeing Marco Costa’s body fully, I watched him carefully as he sat right next to Deja on a barstool and she instantly tensed up. She had been relatively relaxed, even calm beforehand, and now she looked extremely on edge. Marco made sure his arm was touching hers as he motioned for the bartender to come over so he could order another drink. I could smell the alcohol that reeked off of him even from where I was as he moved in even closer to her.</p><p>She had been talking to him when I walked in, so I thought maybe they were friends. Judging her reaction towards him now, I was second-guessing that. I knew their fathers were good friends and business partners, so something must have happened to make Deja so wary around him.</p><p>The counter of the bar was relatively empty as the plush barstools stood around it waiting for someone to order something. Deja was sitting to my right while Costa and his father were to the right of her. They both had better access to her from how we were seated at the corner of the angled bar. She looked so visibly uncomfortable and yet she said nothing to either of them.</p><p>What had happened between them?</p><p>“Just getting to know your competition, son,” Costa replied with a big smile as he looked at me.</p><p>Raising up his glass, he tried to clink his drink but there was no one doing the same, so he ended up spilling his drink all over himself instead. Deja immediately leaned away from him and directly towards me. Her tiny hand gripped my forearm momentarily as she ducked out of the way of being splashed on. Realizing her hand placement, she ripped it away from me and kept her eyes looking the other way.</p><p>“Competition?” Marco responded with a sly grin. “Oh, there’s no competition here. We know who Deja really wants.”</p><p>I cocked my head to the side as I stared at him in disbelief. He was drunk, so I knew he was feeling extra bold tonight. He felt like he could say whatever the hell he wanted to me. But he really underestimated my patience towards him.</p><p>“And we all know who she’s actually with,” I said lowly as I brought my glass up to take a long drink.</p><p>My comment just got Marco to shake his head and raise up his hand as if to shush me, “Me and her got history, alright? There’s no way she would be caught dead with the likes of-”</p><p>“Yeah?” I challenged back feeling my blood start to boil as I stared at his smug overly confident face. “Well, the decision has already been made.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean she won’t be sneaking away to come see me each and every night.”</p><p>I sat up even straighter now, and gripped my glass so hard I thought I was going to shatter, “How dare you-”</p><p>“What are you going to do Ren?” Marco replied raising his eyebrows mocking me. “You wouldn’t even think about-”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” I said back in nearly a growl. “Try me. Don’t even fucking say anything Marco, you don’t know shit. You’re just a spoiled-”</p><p>“I’m spoiled? Says you, you’re the Leader’s little bitch.”</p><p>“And your just an incompetent little pussy who doesn’t have the balls to do anything.”</p><p>He just chuckled back at me, “Well, at least I got to fuck her first-”</p><p>I stood up in a rush and nearly dropped my glass on the counter, “Shut the hell up you-”</p><p>Before I could say anything further, Deja had grabbed one of her knives and dug it into the countertop almost stabbing an arm, “Enough,” she snarled at the two of us.</p><p>She moved at such a fast pace that I didn’t even notice her full movements. She had managed to tack down Marco’s sleeve of his suit coat to the bar nearly getting the blade directly into his arm. He clearly wasn’t expecting her to do that either as he stared in shock down at his hand that had almost been sliced off. Deja got up from her stool and glared at him and then to me.</p><p>“The next time you two little shits want to get into a cockfight, don’t involve me in it,” she said so lowly it was nearly a whisper.</p><p>With that, she yanked her knife out of the counter releasing his sleeve, and turned away to make her way towards the exit. I just stared at her with my mouth hung open as she disappeared into the crowd and through the doors.</p><p>She kept surprising me tonight. I wondered what else she had up her sleeve.</p><p>Mr. Costa was just sitting there laughing to himself as he happily sipped on his drink, “You idiots should see the look on your faces.”</p><p>I just rolled my eyes at him as I took off in her direction. I didn’t make it far before a strong arm gripped my shoulder and turned me around. My eyes immediately recognized the burly man she had been with from earlier. And if I was remembering correctly, this was Vito, Morelli’s right-hand man. Aka, his muscle that he went around everywhere with.</p><p>He seemed to have a soft spot for Deja since he was going off to make sure she was fine instead of her father. That’s what I had planned on doing as well, until he had halted me from moving further. He just shook his bald head a me and pushed me off to the side with a little too much force to be friendly.</p><p>“You’ve done enough, Ren,” he said as he stormed past me and went through the exit and out into the cold night air.</p><p>I huffed out a breath and straightened out my suit jacket before turning around and walking towards the booth where the Leader was. I could feel the eyes of Marco and his father following me as I moved towards the back. Other eyes watched me too, but I completely ignored them.</p><p>The bar was buzzing with noise obviously reacting to what they had just seen. Hopefully, no one in the booth had heard it all otherwise I might be in for it for the night. But knowing how nosy everyone here was, they probably got all the details.</p><p>“Scared off your bride already?” Hux asked me with a glint of excitement in his voice.</p><p>I readjusted my black suit coat and buttoned up another button on my shirt from the sudden nerves I was feeling. I was suddenly feeling intimidated by her actions, but I tried to shove those feelings away. I was also sick of wearing this suit and just wanted to get home. </p><p>I rolled my eyes at him and slid into the booth next to Phasma. She gave me a side glance as she took a small sip of her dark wine that sat in front of her. I avoided the gaze from everyone around me and pulled out a cigar from inside my jacket pocket.</p><p>I didn’t smoke too often, mostly when I was overly anxious or tired. So, I ended up smoking more than I wanted to. Everyone else in the family smoked too. It was just a normal part of our life. Added to our image that we tried to maintain of being the most feared of the families.</p><p>“Don’t do that in here,” Hux said with a disgusted look on his face as he watched me take out a lighter. “Get outside with that.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him as I lit the end of the cigar and inhaled against it. The familiar burning air hit my lungs as I exhaled slowly and glanced around the bar. Everyone inside seemed to be getting ready to leave for the night. The women squished into various booths were starting to file out and going to find their husbands.</p><p>I didn’t know what time it was, but it felt late, and I was ready to get out of here.</p><p>Taking another hit, I let it burn my throat for longer than necessary before I blew out the smoke and my eyes landed on the front entrance. The glass double doors were open as Vito walked back inside with Deja in tow behind him. From the look on her face, she looked like she wanted to get the hell out of here too but was being forced to stay here until it ended.</p><p>Just as she made her way past the guards, they shifted slightly, and I knew something was wrong. There were two of them who had been checking the doors all night long. I was now only realizing that I didn’t know who these men were, and we usually only had people here that we trusted. They had dark suits on with shades, so they basically looked like everyone else in the place. But something was off. I knew it.</p><p>Glancing around the room in a hurry, it seemed like no one else sensed the change. Why was no one else worried? Maybe their change in behavior was too small to tell. Or maybe everyone was too drunk and tired to notice. Or maybe I was being paranoid. Turning my head back towards the Leader, I spoke quickly and quietly.</p><p>“Something is wrong,” I hushed outwards gaining the attention of those sitting around me. “We need to leave, now.”</p><p>“What is it, Ren?” Phasma said lowly as she sat up a little straighter while looking discretely around.</p><p>Her bright blond hair stuck out amongst everyone else’s dark suits. Pryde was sitting next to her and he poked his head up to scan the room just as I had been doing. Seeing their agitated behavior, Hux immediately sat up higher to look around with his beady eyes determined to see what we could.</p><p>“The guards,” the Leader said slowly as he took a sip from his drink. “Let’s go.”</p><p>As if that was our cue, we all stood up at once and got out of the booth to lead him out of there. Our men instantly made a tight circle protecting him as he slid out and stood up last. I was at the back of the group, as usual, and followed them as we made our way out.</p><p>Something was wrong and I wasn’t going to stick around to find out what it was. Other families in the bar saw us leaving and were now paying attention. They were probably surprised to see us leaving first.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Morelli’s loud drunk voice called from behind me.</p><p>I turned around to look at him in the eye and I felt anger rising up in me. I had been avoiding him all night and I wasn’t about to have a conversation with him now. I had never ever liked him, which is why I was looking forward to killing him eventually.</p><p>I just had to be patient and wait.</p><p>“Past my bedtime, got to head out,” I said with a curt nod at him as I walked back to join the group.</p><p>Just as we had made our way past the empty barstools, a loud gunshot rang through the air. Immediately screams from the wives sounded about as they hid away in fear. It seemed as though everyone in the room had pulled out their own guns at once and were ready to shoot at whoever had just fired their gun.</p><p>“Who shot that?” Grado’s thick accent asked as he held his gun up ready to shoot.</p><p>“Show yourself,” Romano said in his deep voice as he walked away from his posse in the back moving towards the front.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be on edge as we looked around trying to find where the shot had come from. Was it the guards? I turned my head to look at them, but they looked just as dumbfounded as the rest of us. Was it someone from the families? Was it an accident?</p><p>Was someone just fucking with all of us? Trying to scare us, maybe.</p><p>Without meaning to, my eyes began to search for Deja. I found her eventually looking oddly calm as she stood near Vito scanning the room like I was. Our eyes met and her eyebrows raised slightly as if she was trying to say something to me. I wish I had the power to read her mind because I didn’t know what she was expecting me to do.</p><p>“Who’s the bastard?” Morelli’s drunk voice yelled out from the back as he staggered forward. His wife clung to him as he moved, “I just want to talk. No one has to get hurt.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Morelli. I’m shooting to kill,” Pryde said from beside me as he held his blaster up at the ready.</p><p>“Everyone calm down,” Vito said as he raised a hand up. “Let’s just all get out of here.”</p><p>Deja nodded her head in agreement and started walking towards the door. The instant she turned away from her stance towards me, another shot rang out. I tensed up and looked around in a panic trying to find the shooter.</p><p>Then I watched as Deja threw a knife at one of the guards and it landed right in his chest. Gasps and cries sounded around the room as she threw another and it landed in the leg of the other guard. One of them fell to the ground as blood gushed down the front of his chest. The other one was howling in pain trying to pull the knife out of his leg.</p><p>“I wouldn’t move that if I were you,” she said coldly as she walked over to him.</p><p>Vito was right behind her and more of her family members gathered behind them. I broke away from my circle to see what was happening.</p><p>“What were you thinking?” Morelli asked her harshly as he grabbed Deja’s shoulder.</p><p>She shoved him off and looked at him, “They were spies.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I just knew. Saved you one for questioning,” she said motioning to the one with the knife stuck in his upper leg.</p><p>With that, she walked over to the one slumped over on the floor and yanked her knife out of him. Wiping his blood on his suit, she tucked the knife back away and pushed open the doors. Her mother quickly scurried out with her as her father and his posse dealt with the bodies. I was just watching in shock not sure I really just watched all of that happening.</p><p>Pryde elbowed me harshly, “Stop staring, let’s move.”</p><p>I nodded in agreement and moved with our group as we made our way out of the bar. Once we passed through the doors and into the cold air, I felt like I could properly breathe even though the air stung my lungs.</p><p>I watched as Deja climbed into the back of a black SUV and helped her mother get in with her. Before she shut the door, she looked up and I stared into her dark eyes. She had a smug look on her face as she stared back at me. She gave me a wink before her mother reached over and slammed the car door closed and the vehicle drove off.</p><p>I just stood there in disbelief wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>